starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Antarian Rangers
'History' 'Reformation;' 'Stated Purpose' Given the galactic events it became clear to Gerak Khan that now was the time to start reforming the Antarian Rangers. Gerak was a former Ranger from the Clone Wars era who had been waiting for his chance to reform the organization and the help the Jedi since the fledgling Jedi Order reformed. After hearing reports and gathering a small group of allies and financiers he took to the stars traveling to Taylon where he began in earnest the reconstruction of the Antarian Rangers. Their stated object to build an elite paramilitary force with the goal of aiding the Jedi in all things. 'Second Fall and Second Wind' Although strengthened by adding numerous recruits and many soldiers of the Taylon defense force the Antarian Rangers were still undermanned to function as their intent stated. During the Fourth Battle of Taylon many of the fledgling group were killed and the organization known as the Antarian Rangers was all but wiped out. It was during this time that the many of the survivors joined the task-force being created by Adam Sage to hunt down rogue sith elements. The few surviving Rangers fought alongside Mandalorians, Republic Soldiers, and Mercenaries in several campaigns. Eventually a sizable sith force was sighted on the planet of Elysium in the Anari sector. The strikeforce attacked defending the planets inhabitants from the machinations of the Sith and liberating the planet and later sector from Sith rule. Being grateful for the aide the newly founded Anari Commonwealth, risen from the ashes of the Sith occupied Anari Alliance, Offered to assist the Jedi in any way possible. Seeing opportunity several of the Rangers approached the Anari government about further rebuilding the Antarian Rangers. The government officials quickly agreed and further invited the Antarian Rangers to form the backbone of the Anari defense force. The first regiment of the newly created Antarian Rangers was the Elysian First Skyborne Ranger Regiment, which mustered on the first planet that the Jedi and Rangers liberated. Several more local regiments followed along with units of volunteers from across the galaxy. Their numbers swelled. 'The Battle of Ruusan' The Antarian Rangers, along with Jedi forces, have landed on Ruusan in an attempt to block localized Sith forces from acquiring the power of the Valley of the Jedi. 'Key Members' * Gerak Khan * Warren Rey 'Antarian Ranger Organization' Although the Antarian Rangers are now a large fighting force their core, the Rangers, remained a smaller elite force of operatives. As such other groups that are under the command of the Antarian Rangers do not share their name. 'Conventional Forces' The Antarian Volunteer Navy is the main fleet based body of the Antarian Rangers while the Antarian Volunteer Force represents the ground based army and garrison forces. The two groups are an all volunteer force recruited from the Anari Commonwealth and other Jedi-friendly regions of space. In addition to their duty to the Jedi the Volunteer Forces also patrol the space around Anari Commonwealth worlds. 'Rangers' The Antarian Rangers, from which the overall organization takes it name, are the elite top of ranger hierarchy. Rangers are master combatants and agents capable of operating alone or in small groups during high risk operations. In order to join the Rangers one must volunteer for the main Antarian Force and distinguish themselves. Recruitment was a lengthy process which required applicants to prove their loyalty and capability. Rangers are required to respond at all times to answer to their leaders. Their highly specialized training taught them survival and pathfinding skills along with search and rescue protocols as well as providing armed support for Jedi. 'Ranger Ranks' The Rangers themselves have much fewer ranks than a normal military maintaining a more informal structure befitting their special training and history. *'Explorer:' the lowest rank who were applicants that had not yet completed their training to become full-fledged Rangers. *'Ranger:' official members who had completed their training and were on active duty. *'Sergeant:' non commissioned officers responsible for small squads of men. *'Lieutenant:' an honorific position within the Antarian Rangers and the first command rank. *'Ranger Captain:' field commanders and officers within the organization that distinguished themselves from their comrades by their capacity to lead troops in combat. *'Ranger General:' highest ranking position within the Antarian Rangers. =Sources= Antarian Rangers